


Fangs, Shots, and Secluded Spots.

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, True Blood AU, Vampire!Peter, first chapter is pure smut, plot ensues in second chapter, plot now, pwp for now, too tired to think up more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good little Henry Mills is tired of being the golden child. Adored by teachers, ridiculed by students. So after finally getting his hands on a fake I.d and heading to the most talked about place in the city, Pixie Dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).



> Let me know if anyone finds the thinly veiled references to vampire fiction and one to something totally unrelated! One thousand gold stars and you're very own S.I.R (Standard-issue Information Retrieval Unit).  
> While reading bear in mind that much like True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries Vampire's are out of the coffin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Mills, a fake I.D. and Centuries old Vampire. What could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows I will be reediting this story to fix all the atrocious errors in it and to help me get reacquainting with it before finishing the story. Sorry it took me this long.

                Henry knew he shouldn't be out, shouldn't be handing over his fake I.D to the scarred bouncer that towered over him, shouldn't be walking into a club that was spoken about in whispers around his school, but Henry Mills was tired of doing of what he should. Emma was out with her leather obsessed boyfriend and Henry couldn't stand sitting in the apartment any longer. He had a shitload of trouble waiting for him when she came home to any empty bed but the music was loud and for the first time he could remember people where checking him out.

                Silently thanking Wendy for picking out this particular outfit he made his way through the gyrating crowds, if he was going to be flayed alive in the morning why not take full advantage of this little night and get tipsy if not full on drunk. Quickly paying the bar tender an absurd amount for some brightly colored drink he set off, moving with the massive throng of people, all too eager to join in. Limbs moved, pushing him to and fro as the bass shook his bones, hot bodies pressing themselves against him moving with him until he can't even tell how many people he's danced with, how many songs passed, drinks swallowed.

                All that changed when someone all to cold pressed against his back, long fingers gripping tight at his hips. One glance behind him and even in his slightly drunken state he knew what had a hold on him. Emma had warned him time and time again about the threat they posed, described in detail how many times she found a body, drained and discarded in gutter but if that was the last face he was going to see he could definitely be okay with that.

                The man, well boy really Henry had a hard time calling someone a man when they barely looked a day older than his sixteen years, was smirking as he ground against Henry. As the song came to an end cold fingers wrapped around his wrist tugging him toward the bar, more drinks pushed into their hands.

                "Well aren't you just _delectable_." The vampire drawled, reaching out and trailing a finger along Henry's neck.

                "Really?" Henry snorted, the laughter bubbling up until he couldn't hold it in. "Delectable? Does that work on the innocent boys and girls you pick up at bars?"

                 Brow furrowed the vampire downed his drink, not flinching as the alcohol made its way down, a feat Henry had yet to master. "Usually. But then again I usually don't spend my time watching the clearly under aged boys in too tight jeans and shirts that constantly ride up no matter how they move."

                Tugging down the unruly shirt Henry smiled holding his hand out. "Henry."

                "Peter."

                "Well, isn't that fitting. Forever stuck as a teen and being named Pet-"

                "You laugh at my use of the word delectable but go for the most obvious joke. Really Henry, I expected more from you." The vampire, Peter, just because he was a different species didn't mean Henry should keep referring to him as such now that he had a name, took a step closer fingers brushing against skin where his shirt infuriatingly rode up once more.

                "Ju-Just give me some time, I'll get better." Henry's breath caught in his throat as the fingers slid up, tracing barely there muscles, over each rib, the cool skin sending shivers throughout Henry's body.

                "So you expect me to keep you around for more than a drink and a dance?" Peter quirked an eyebrow and how was that even fair? Who had ever heard of sexy eyebrows? Utterly ridiculous. And yet he couldn't help but stare at them.

                "You already admitted to watching me all night. No need to put on a show." Henry downed his drink, warmth spreading through him and his nervousness melting away. "Or you could put on a show, I've heard quite a few stories about people like you. Don't look like you've got wings tucked under that shirt." Henry poked Peter's chest softly. He was really going to regret this in the morning.

                "Nope. No wings." Peter rolled his eyes, hand flattening out on Henry's back tugging the boy forward. "Although I hereby volunteer my body to any myth debunking you would like to do." Suddenly the room was far too crowded, the air heavy around him.

                 "Outside?" His feet were swept from under him and Peter carried him up a staircase until finally a door opened and they were on the roof, nowhere to run, no way out. The moment his feet touched ground Peter had him pressed back against the rough bricks.

                Peter's lips where on his and Henry couldn't care less where he was or what was waiting for him when all this was over, all that mattered was the gorgeous boy against him. While Henry was no expert in the kissing department Peter had to be the best kisser in the world. Thank God for alcohol, there was no way he would've been brave enough to do anything close to this. Hips rutted softly against Peter as a hand knotted in his silky blond hair. Soon enough Henry broke the kiss gasping, head resting on the wall behind him.

                Slow, soft kisses trailed across his jaw and down to his neck. Peter mouthed at the skin there, tongue tracing patterns where his pulse was the strongest. "One chance. One last chance to leave." Henry could feel Peter's teeth sharpen, scrapping against him. With a shaky nod from Henry Peter's teeth sank in. A scream died in his chest, fingers digging into Peter's shoulders as the pain coursed through him.

                Peter's hands running down his side distracted him, the pain subsiding as he felt Peter swallow, adam's apple bobbing against him. Pulling back Peter smiled, blood smeared lips covering too sharp teeth. Henry reached out, pulling Peter into a lip bruising kiss. If he thought Peter was a good kisser before, then now Peter was a master. The blood slicked tongue pushing into his mouth was turning him on far more than it should but Henry couldn't be bothered to care.

                A small whine fell from Henry's mouth when Peter pulled away, moving back to his wounded throat, teeth digging back in. With every swallow Henry felt himself drifting, Peter was taking more than Henry had to give. Weakly Henry pushed at Peter, might as well been pushing against the wall for all the good it did.

                "Peter..." Finally Peter pulled away, tongue digging into the ragged wound on his neck. Henry's head was spinning, feeling the blood well up, lazily leaking down his neck, staining the shirt red. He knew all those stupid girls at school with two little puncture wounds on their neck "hiding" it with scarves were all full of shit. There was no hiding this, he might not even survive long enough to survive it.

                He watched in confusion as Peter tore into his own wrist, scarlet blooming on pale skin. Bloody fingers knotted in his hair tugging him forward until Peter's blood wet his lips. With every swallow Henry felt himself getting stronger, the skin knitting back together. He knew he should stop, pull away, do anything really other then keep drinking but he had never tasted anything as delicious or intoxicating.

                Fingers encircled his neck pushing back until Henry was pressed flat against wall, surprisingly warm blood dripping down his chin. Peter smiled, lips curving upward wickedly. "Well aren't you utterly _delectable."_ Peter repeated, tongue lapping at the few drops of skin dripping down Henry's chin. They were kissing again, hips grinding into one another hands leaving angry red tails as they trailed along skin.

                "Too many clothes." Henry tugged at the hem of Peter's shirt, exposing muscles that made his mouth water. After a frustrating amount of time both their shirts were on the dirty ground. Bricks dug into his back as he fumbled with Peter's belt, stupid things really, shouldn't have been invented! Finally the belt was gone and Peter let Henry go, in a blur of motion  Peter was naked in front of him.

                Moonlight shone on him, casting dark shadows between the ridges of muscles. He moved slowly this time, like a predator stalking its prey, closing in on him. Henry watched frozen against the wall, erection straining against his skinny jeans.

                Despite himself Henry took a step forward, reaching out and touching Peter's chest. "Fuck seriously! It's like you're photo-shopped." He traced the vampires abs, moving lower as he summoned the courage. His fingers wrapped around Peter's cock, stroking slowly.

                Peter smirked, fucking smirked, palm on Henry's chest pushing until he was pressed against the wall again. "You're still clothed, why?" Henry quickly undid his own jean's wiggling his hips as he worked the tight denim down his legs. Peter's eyes darkened and Henry stilled, scared for fleeting instant, maybe he had a death wish, maybe too many drinks, but all he wanted was Peter. Lips, teeth, fingers, cock, tongue. Any and everything Peter had to give.

                Before Henry knew what was happening Peter was pressed against him, nose pressing against his neck, the skin still pink and raised, barely healed. His briefs were torn from his body, cock slapping softly against his stomach once it was freed.

                Strong hands spun him around, chest and cheek pressed against the rough bricks. "Have you been fucked before? No I don't suppose you have." Peter's cock was nestled between Henry's ass cheeks, moving as Peter rocked into him. "Maybe I should stretch you open first, tongue and fingers? Or should I just fuck you right now? Slam in and take you as soon as I can." He grabbed a handful of the boy's ass, kneading it slowly. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

                Henry huffed when Peter pulled away, hips pushing back trying to follow. "Now, now. So needy." He tried not to clench when he felt Peter's finger press between his cheeks. "Relax..." Fingers stroked his back slowly, tracing unseen patterns into the soft skin. Henry was never more thankful for being on the roof, far away from prying eyes and ears then when Peter's finger sunk into him, a moan tearing from his throat and fading into air.

                "Fuck..." Henry muttered under his breath as Peter shushed him, twisting and pushing his finger inside Henry, working him open slowly. Henry was about to complain when Peter pulled his finger out, only to break off into a wanton moan as Peter's tongue pushed into him. " _Oh gods...”_

                They spent what must have been well over an hour, fingers joining and leaving. Any time Henry reached for himself, fingers about to wrap around his cock he found it being slapped away. Not yet Peter would mutter against his skin.

                Fingers took over as kisses were pressed against his sweaty skin, up the small of his back, the curve of his spine along his neck until Peter was mouthing at the pink skin, tongue flat against the vein as his cock sank into Henry. Worrying his bottom lip, Henry gripped the wall, fingers digging against the rough bricks.  Nipping lightly at Henry's neck Peter pulled back slowly, letting Henry feel every ridge and vein as he withdrew, before hips snapped forward, burying himself deep. Blood welled beneath Peter's fingers, his nails digging harshly into Henry's hips as he sped up.

                Thin lines of blood trailed down pale legs, falling to the ground as he shook with each thrust. Henry was so close, so infuriatingly close, but he could barely think, let alone wrap his hand around his cock and stroke. His neck was painting of bruises and bite marks, none breaking the skin. Between sucking and biting Peter would fill Henry's ear with compliments, dirty things that would make the old Henry Mills blush furiously, but only spurred the new Henry on, hips pushing back against Peter far too slow to match Peter's frenzied thrusts.

                Peter screamed as he came, buried in Henry as his cock jerked. He worked Henry up and down his shaft, grip loosening. When he pulled out Henry's knees buckled and he fell to ground, cum trickling out slowly. The vampire carried Henry over to the ledge, setting the boy down and holding him tight as he sank to his knees in front of him. Fingers wrapped around Henry's cock Peter ducked his head, lips encircling his cock. Henry would like to say he lasted long, held out for hours as he fucked into the older man's throat, but all that would be a lie. Henry came the second he felt Peter's cold wet tongue on his cock, shaking and moaning loudly as he came.

                Henry opened his eyes to watch Peter lick the blood from his hips. His chest heaved as he watched Peter move along his body, lapping at bruises and working new ones into his skin. He wouldn't be able to walk around after a shower in just a towel for a while if he wanted to keep his head attached to his body. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

                "I uh, shouldn't you be going in?" Peter held up a hand, a ring glinting in the soft light.

                "Daylight ring. As long as this pretty little thing is on me the only thing the sun can do is warm me up."

                Henry eyed the ornate ring, blue stone set in the middle. He hadn't heard about the things before. "The Gem of Amara?" Henry felt stupid the second the words left his mouth, the drinks, bloodletting and orgasm seemed to mess with his filter. "Sorry, Late night buffy binges...

 

                "Sorta." Peter laid the pair down on the ground arm cushioning Henry's head. "I can still get staked, holy water and crosses were lies spread to keep us from being found out." Henry laughed, of course Peter knew exactly what he was talking about.

                "How old are you?" He wasn't sure if it was rude to ask but Henry was to worn out to care too much.

                "A couple thousand years old." Peter drawled plainly. "Yourself?"

                  "Sixteen."

                Henry and Peter s spent what felt like hours on the roof, trading stories and soft kisses. It was during one of those kisses when Henry's stomach growled. "I think you should be heading home. I'm sure you're parent's won't be happy." Peter  smiled, walking the length of the roof naked, watching Henry  get dressed.

                "I liked those briefs you know. My sexy briefs." Henry held the tattered remains of the briefs up.

                "Much sexier seeing them be torn from your body though." Peter smirked.

 


	2. Magic is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's grounded and Felix is on the ground...

                "You can't be serious kid." Emma glared at her son, eyeing the fresh pink scar on his neck.  "After everything I told you? Tomorrow we are going to the morgue and you are going to look at every last body a vamp used as a blood bag and tossed away like trash."

                "No we are not. I went to a club, I met someone, I left. We didn't exchange numbers, emails, skype, anything. You already took my ID, I can't go back  to Pixie Dust even if I wanted too. I am never going to see him again."

                "God damn it Henry! I just want you to be safe. Every time I see one of those bodies, throats torn out and drained, every damn time all I can picture is you. I know you're not as stupid and irresponsible as some of the kids your age but as much as I hate to admit there are things I can't protect you from. And Vamps are one of them."

                "Peter wasn't like that. He wasn't dangerous." Henry saw his mother's mouth moving but he pushed on. "Besides it's over. It was a one night thing and he probably already forgot about me okay. I won't be seeing him again. Can we just move on please..."

                "I'm supposed to ground you now aren't I?" Emma rolled her eyes, pushing away from the counter to pour another cup of coffee. "Never thought I'd have to do that. Uh no leaving the house for a week."

                "Fine. Not that different from my normal life." Henry muttered spinning in his seat. "You always tell me to be a normal kid and you know what I did. I went out. I had fun. I know it was dangerous and stupid but I had fun." He stormed off, beyond annoyed at getting a lecture and house arrest after the best night of his life.

               Henry spent the next few hours doing his damnest not to leave his room, despite his growling stomach. It was nearly three hours when Emma knocked, walking in a second later. "Let's go kid. We're going to Granny's." Henry started to protest but Emma cut him off "Don't act like you're not hungry, I know you better then you know yourself." Without waiting she spun on her hell and left, Henry wanting to remain stubborn stayed for a few minutes until with one more pitiful growl his stomach won out.

                Henry walked a few feet behind his mother, his glaring at her red leather jacket. He knew he was being ridiculous, being a stubborn ass but he was nothing if not Emma's child. They were nearly a block away from Granny's when a pain-filled yelp echoed down an ally. Mother and son both froze, glancing at each other before they started to move.

                Henry hadn't been with Emma for very long, just over 4 years now but it only took a day to find out how much she despised people that hurt animals, only surpassed by those who abused kids.  Another pained yelp and they turned the corner of alley. Five men were circled around a large dog, golden fur dingy and matted, huge patches of skin bare where the fur had fallen out. The dog limped around the circle miserably, a ragged wound stretched over its face, thick blood matting the fur there.  The biggest of the brutes lashed out, a steeled toed boot connected with the dog, the sound of bones snapping loud over the cheers.

                "You sons of bitches." Emma took off down the alley like a bat out of hell, pulling her gun from the holster as she went. Before the big guy could react a gun was pressed against the back of his skull. "You and your band of idiots are going to step back from the dog and put your worthless hands against your wall."

                "You fucking bitch. Don't know what rabbit hole your dumb blond ass stumbled down do you?" One of the smaller men growled, moving toward Emma. Henry snatched a bottle from the floor, glaring defiantly at the man. He may not have a gun but he would be damned if he was going to stand by and watch Emma get hurt."Why don't you take your little pup and run off before I rip your fucking hea-"

                "Shut up Loras!" Big guy turned around slowly hands in the air, eyes flickering from the gun in his face to Henry. He took a deep breath, practically sniffing the air, and glared at him eyes wide. "Quite a brave boy you got there blondie, running after his mother with nothing but a bottle to help."

                "Henry leave now. Call the cops and wait with Ruby."

                "No need for that, we just on our way." Big guy spun on his heel ignoring the gun and sauntered down the alley all but Loras following after.

                "Not the last time you're going to see me Alice." His eyes shined and lashed out, bare foot slamming into the dogs ribs. He sprinted off after his group, not looking back once.

                "Who the hell goes barefoot in New York?" Emma grumbled. Henry knew if she was on duty, or if he wasn't there his mother would have taken the whole gang on, her own well-being be damned. The bottle slipped from Henry's hand clattering against the floor and the dog growled. "Don't get too close kid, it's in pain."

               "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Henry was yanked backwards stumbling slightly. "It's a wolf! You are not going near that thing. " Emma's grip was tight, holding Henry back even as she had the gun trained on the wolf. They watched the wolf limp to the side, eyeing the gun warily before collapsing.

                "Mom stop.." Henry tugged out of her grip, pushing the gun down gently. Fur stared to fall in clumps to trash strewn ground. Bones moved under torn and abused skin, until a boy was laying in the filth before them.

                "What the fucking hell..." Emma pulled out her phone and despite desperate protests and several attempts to get Henry up and leave, called him an ambulance. They rode with the stranger, the boy freaking out when the EMT tried to check his wounds, knocking the worker into the wall of ambulance hard enough the whole thing shook.     

                "Hey, Hey calm down. You're alright." Emma moved to stop him but Henry fingers were already wrapping around the boy's wrist. The boy calmed at his touch, long enough for the EMT to plunge the needle into his arm. Once the medicine did its work, knocking the boy out he did his best to staunch the bleeding,

                The rest of the night went off in a blur, police taking their statements, both Swans wisely leaving the shape-shifting wolf out of their stories. The Doctor looked over them drearily, not bothering to fight them over not being family. The wounds weren't as bad as they though, the teenager was already healing up better than anyone could expect but he would be there until they found his family.

                "Let's go kid. Nothing else we can do here."

                "You can't be serious! We're jus-

                "Henry!" Emma took a deep breath. "It's been a long day. Neither one of us have eaten since this morning. We are going to Granny's. Now." Henry knew better then to argue, not after everything. They quickly climbed into Graham's car, Emma taking her usual spot in the passenger spot, Henry jumping into the back of the cop car.

            "To Granny's. You got enough time for a coffee Graham?" Henry zoned out, letting Emma talk to her partner. Werewolves. Ever since the vampires made their existence known he knew they couldn't be the only things. They could hand wave vampires as a virus, use all the scientific jargon they wanted to try to explain away the immortality and thirst for blood but he just witnessed the truth. Magic existed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But here is the not so eagerly awaited third chapter! Please comment and kudo if you enjoy it!

         "Rough day?" Ruby strutted across the mostly empty diner, her low cut uniform briefly catching the of Leroy, the grumpy night janitor from the school across the street, before he turned back to scowling into his coffee mug like it insulted his mother. After dropping off their usual, coffee and a hot chocolate with cinnamon, Ruby the ever diligent worker she is slid into the booth next to Henry, nose crinkling slightly.

                "Some assholes almost beat a kid to death a few blocks away." Henry muttered, sipping at his cocoa.

                "Language." Emma replied tiredly, downing her coffee. "Listen Ruby, can you watch Henry tonight? I know it's short notice but I got to go in, see if I can find these assholes. Henry here has been keeping bad company lately."

                "Mom I'm sixteen, I do not need a babysitter."

                "Well then think of it as your own personal punishment. Now Ruby can you do it? I would be eternally grateful and in addition to paying you your usual rate I'll buy drinks all night next time we have ladies night."

                "Sorry cutie pie looks like your saddled with me for the night." Ruby laughed lightly swiping some of Henry's whip cream. "I get off in thirty. I'll even give you a ride to the station." With that Ruby was off to help a few other people that wandered into the old diner.

                "Don't give me that look Henry, you're lucky I don't have cops posted at the door. Those guys, there was something off about them, plus the fact that you have a vampire boyfriend running around town-

                "I already told you I couldn't even contact him if I wanted. I don't need armed guards _or_ a babysitter."

                "Well you got one so have fun." Ruby dropped their food off and all arguments were forgotten, neither one able to resist Granny's food on a good day.

                "So are we just going to ignore the fact that the boy was a werewolf?" He asked between fries.

                "Oh gods kid listen can we not right now. I need something a whole lot stronger then coffee to have this conversation."

                "He was a dog, who turned into a boy how can we not talk about this."

                "We will. Just not in a diner full of people who will have us carted off to a loony bin."

___

                "So you slept with a leech huh?" Ruby teased, tossing a piece of popcorn at Henry's face. At 24 Ruby was just old enough that she got along well with Henry and Emma both, just as much his friend as hers. "Was he at least hot? He wasn't some creepy old guy was he?"

                "Do we have to do this?" Henry blushed refusing to meet Ruby's eyes. The older woman always teased him, ever since he got over the crush he had when they first met.

                "Um hell yes we do! Not only did you sneak out, with a fake I.D. and into a club, you slept with a vampire! I need all the details. Well not all the details because that would be creepy, and weird, but some of the details."

                "Fine he was hot. Very hot. Peter was his name. Ruby I didn't know people could be that gorgeous, granted I was pretty tipsy by then but easily the best looking guy I've ever seen. His eyes were so green, and his eyebrows. They kept moving around it was so distracting buy so sexy." Henry blushed again when he realized how much he gushing. "I mean, yea he was cute."

                "You're so cu-" Ruby stopped talking a second before someone knocked on the door. "You expecting someone?"

                "No..." Untangling himself from the blanket Henry peaked through the peep hole, a nest of blonde hair filling his view. Ruby's hand was on his shoulder before he even realized she was off the couch. "Who is it?" A slow knock was the only reply.

                Ruby took a deep breath before tensing, hand tightening on Henry's shoulder. "Henry go to your room."

                "What? No, someone's outside." Henry tried to move forward only for Ruby to tug him back forcefully.

                "Henry there is someone dangerous on the other side of that door and I need you to go to your room." Ruby spoke evenly but her face betrayed her, green eyes never leaving the door frame. The knocking got louder, door shaking with each hit.

                "Come with me. Please." Henry tugged at Ruby's wrist, trying his best to pull his friend away.

                "GO!" Ruby tugged her arm out of his grip and pushed him back. Without another thought he ran, ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. Seconds after his door shut the knocking became more violent, until finally he heard the wood snap.

            His phone was already in his hands, Emma's number bright on the screen. He expected to hear screams, gunshots anything but all he could here was furniture being knocked around, loud yelps and growls echoing in the small apartment.

            "Henry." The boy nearly leapt out of his skin, head whipping around to see Peter glowering in at him. "Invite me in now."

                "What is happening? Why are you are here?"

                "Is now really the time? Your pet wolf is going to die and so are you if you do not let me in right now." Peter's eyes were dark, teeth sharp, slamming his fist against the frame of the window when something heavy slammed against Henry's door, a weak yelp barely heard.

                "Come in!" Henry's window shattered, glass showering the room and digging into his face and arms as he was knocked to the ground. His bedroom door flung open and once again he was alone. Emma's panicked calls filtered through his phone. "Mom. Someone someone is in the house. Ruby-Ruby is standing in my doorway naked...." His arm slowly fell to his side, the absurdity of the situation stunning him.

                "Did you really invite the leech in? I can handle myself Henry." She rolled her eyes striding forward and snatched the phone from his hand. "Emma?" Ruby jerked the phone from her ear, Emma's voice echoing loudly across the room from the tiny speakers. "Emma calm down..." Ruby walked off leaving Henry standing in confusion.

                He could feel blood trickling down his face, wet and hot and his head was spinning. Henry walked into the chaos that was his living room, the front door was splintered and cracked, clothes were strewn everywhere, Ruby's top there, a pair of blood stained Levi's, and most curiously a hospital gown laying in shreds on the ground. "What the fuck?"

                A pool of blood slowly spread across his floor, the body hidden behind the overturned couch. He edged around the couch, jumping when Peter pulled him back. The vampire pulled him back, cupping his cheeks a single thumb rubbing lightly against one of his cuts and came away bright red.

                "You don't need to worry yourself with him." The black veins that spider-webbed out from the corner of his eyes slowly faded. "Let's get you cleaned up okay." Henry wanted to run, wanted to hide in his room, covers tight over his head and forget it all. He briefly considered just asking. Peter could do it he knew, take it all away, every ounce of fear and pain.

             Ruby stepped back into the room, naked as the wild boy next to her. Henry tried his best to keep his eyes up, focusing on their faces. His cut was mostly healed, already a thin pink line spread over his handsome face, hair a mess but no longer matted and dirty. The teen growled, eyes glowing when he saw Peter's hands on Henry.

                "Whoa boy, he's cool. I think." Ruby eyed Peter suspiciously, eyes flashing red."If he's not I promise you can gut him and chew on his bones." The boy relaxed at that, turning his attention toward Henry.

                "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Henry muttered.

                "Henry maybe you should sit down."

                "Where! There's a dead guy bleeding onto the couch!" Henry spun on his heel and swung the door shut, falling flat on his face onto his bed, wincing as the little splinters of glass dug in more. "Fuck." Peter followed a minute later, silently crossing the room and sitting next to Henry.

                "Let me heal you before you completely freak out." Peter's fangs were already out, tearing into his wrist. Blood trailed over his skin, little drops of blood staining Henry's sheets. "You do realize that it hurts when I tear my wrist open right?" Peter laughed wound already healed. He bit into his wrist again, head shaking to tear the skin more, this time Henry leaned in, lips pressing against Peter's bloody wrist, moaning slightly at the taste.          

                He could feel the small shards push out, Peter's free hand catching them easily. "That's enough." Slowly Peter pulled his wrist away, despite Henry's half-hearted attempt to hold it close. The vampire leaned forward, tongue dragging wetly against Henry's bloodied cheek. "Sorry about the window."

                "HENRY!" Emma rushed into the room, gun pointed squarely at Peter. When she saw Henry wasn't being violently  "And are you the one that..."

                "Saved your son? Yes, you can thank me when ever." Peter smiled smugly, ignoring the gun and stretching out on Henry's bed.

                "Emma, I told you everything was fine."

                "No you told me someone came to kill my son, but you, a vampire my son met at a club he shouldn't have been at, and the wolf-boy who should still be hospitalized killed him in my apartment. That's what you told me."

                "Sounds like an 'everything's fine' kinda message to me." Peter said flippantly.

                "You shut up." Emma spun on Ruby. "Why the hell are you two naked?"

                Ruby spluttered for a second looking down, finally realizing she was still naked. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Oh gods Henry saw me naked."

                "Yes because that's the biggest issue at the moment." Emma muttered. "Go get something from my room please." Ruby hurried out of the room, the other werewolf following close behind.

            "You. How did _you_ find your way into my cross town apartment?" Emma glared at the boy when he came back, the wrecked hospital gown barely coving him.

                "I followed his scent." He said simply.

                "I swear to god I'm shooting all of you and moving to some hole in the wall town in Maine."

                "Emma calm down." Ruby ran in a purple button up and an old pair of Emma's sweats low on her hips.

                "There is a dead guy bleeding out onto my living room floor I am not going to calm down until someone explains things to me."

                "Oh god you are annoying. They're all wolves. You pissed the dead one off when you stopped him from killing the blond thing over there." Peter took a deep breath. "I can have the place cleaned and a new non bloody couch here by sunrise. All you have to do is ask."

                "No. We are calling the cops."

                "Mom he was torn apart. How are we going to explain that?"

                "You can't. All I need is for mommy dearest here to do is say the word."

                "Emma please." Ruby glared at Peter but when she turned to Emma he face softened. "They're right. There's no way around this. I promise you I will explain everything to you just have him move the body. If you call the police not only will we have them on our backs but his pack will find out where he died and come after us a whole lot sooner."

                "Fine. Get this cleaned up...please." Emma tacked on as she walked away with Ruby.

                Peter smirked to himself sliding his phone out of his pocket and speaking another language quickly before hanging up. "Let's go, it's better if we don't see what they do with the body."

                Hours later Henry and Emma walked back into their apartment, at least he thought they did. A new black leather couch stretched around a plush red carpet, paint was drying on the walls. Not a single trace was left that Henry could see. "Wow."

                "God now I owe the asshole." Emma muttered tiredly heading straight for her room. They got a crash course in the supernatural all huddled around the back booth of Granny's. They learned about the few packs still left in the city, Ruby and her Grandmother were the last of the Lucas pack. Felix had planted himself between Henry and Peter, his arm and leg pressed against Henry's his eyes only leaving the smaller boy to send glares at the vampire which made Henry blush and put matching scowls on Peter and Emma's faces. Much like Ruby and Granny, Felix was wolf. His whole pack had been massacred over the years, between pack wars and rouge hunters, and that was all he said the whole time. When Henry saw the tears well up, mouth turning to a grimace he reached out and took the wolf's hand.

                All four supes at the table agreed that this was not the last any of them were going to see of the pack that had Felix in their sights, especially now that one of their own was dead. Henry double checked that their door was shut and locked, noticing small etchings all around the boarder. Once it was closed and locked and a chair was wedged under the door knob Henry went to his room, too tired to undress before collapsing on his bed. He only had two and half hours until he had to get up for school, and Henry drifted off quickly dead to the world until his alarm rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of smut because I fell bad for taking so long with this

            Henry woke up to a tapping at his window his hand flying to the dagger Peter insisted he kept at the side of his bed, some long dead witch's athame, cursing when the blade dug into his palm. He fumbled for the handle and brought it up, slashing in a deadly arch at nothing but air. The wolf boy was biting back a laugh behind the window, hands held up in mock surrender.

            "What do you want?" Henry mumbled tiredly, bloody hand still clutching the dagger.

            "We haven't seen any of them in days. Wanted to check on you." Felix slid into the room as Henry opened the window. The past few days had seen both werewolf and vampire sliding in and out of his room through the window at all times of the night. His teachers scolded him for falling asleep in class but it was hard to sleep at night with a vampire that insisted on fucking him senseless and werewolf he spent hours learning about, completely enraptured by his husky voice and the way he always found an excuse to touch and be near the human.

            "At 3:30 in the morning." Henry peaked out the window, before pushing it shut and locking it. "You can just visit you know. With no excuses. At normal hours." Henry collapsed onto the bed, pulling Felix next to him. "If you're staying your keeping me warm."

            Felix nuzzled into the boys hair, it had been a long time since he was this close to somebody, both so vulnerable and relaxed. His family, his pack,  all long dead now.  Everything about the boy smelt amazing to him, the vague scent of cinnamon, the emotions that poured from the boy, as evident as the sun and moon in the skies. "I'll remember that." He laughed, his fingers tracing a pattern onto Henry's ribs.

            "That tickles." Henry pushed himself closer, his mind drifting back to the dream he was having, Felix and him on the bed, Henry spread wide and Felix between him. He was pulled back to reality when Felix shifted moving until their lips met and he was being pressed against the mattress, Felix rolling on top of him and rutting his hips against Henry's. "Felix..."

            Felix broke the kiss to nuzzle into Henry's neck, his inner wolf doing his best to mark Henry as his own. Teeth dug into flesh and pressed bruises into skin. He growled every time the boy said his name, it drew the wolf out in a way no other had and made him want to spread the boy's legs and fuck him until they could no longer move, but the way he clung to Felix, traced the scars on his body, moved to give him more room to bite and suck made Felix want nothing more than to focus everything on the boy, get him off again and again until he was sobbing from pleasure, to swallow the moans he made with kisses and hold him, wrap himself around him so you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

            In the end both sides of him were happy, Henry was covered in bruises and bite marks, fucked until he was covered in his own come, his body limp and sweaty on the mattress, Felix's come leaking out of him. Felix pulled the boy close, finger dragging through the wet mess on Henry's heaving chest, happily licking it clean before repeating the process. Henry drifted off, blissfully sleeping curled against Felix.

            The next morning Henry woke up slowly, curling into the warm body next to him. He panicked slightly before an arm rubbed soft circles into his back. "It's okay, just me." Felix's low voice rasped from above him.

            "Hey..." Henry said sleepily before hearing his mother moving around in the living room. "Shit." He vaulted out of bed looking everywhere for his briefs before yanking on another pair. "She is going to kill me!" Emma was pissed enough when she walked in on him and Peter one night and nearly shot the vampire. She wasn't very happy that Henry was sleeping with anyone let alone two supernatural ones. "Then she's going to kill you, then me again."

            Henry was covered in hickies, bruise marks on his hips and bite marks on his legs. He cursed again pulling more clothes on and throwing Felix's at him. Felix could only smile as he watched the smaller boy fly around in a whirl wind tossing clothes all over. Ten minutes later both boys walked out of the room into the kitchen where Emma was waiting three cups of hot chocolate on the table and her gun.

* * *

 

            "So now you're sleeping with the mutt." Peter glared from his place on the window sill.

            "And what if I am." Henry glared right back. They weren't anything official and he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted to do with his body.

             "Whose better?" Peter asked curiously, his scowl turning to a smile when he saw the boy wasn't going to back down. He outright laughed at the shocked expression on Henry's face, jumping off the ground and moved closer to the boy. "I mean one of us _had_ to have fucked you better. I'm wondering if it was me or the wolf?"

            "I- I uh." Henry spluttered, cheeks flaring bright red and damn it he was going to have get that under control.

            "Well maybe I just need to fuck you again to give you a fresh frame of reference." Peter easily tore the boys shirt open, growling when he saw the bruises marking the boy's skin. "Such sloppy work." The vampire lifted the boy by the hips pressing him against the bedroom door a bit roughly.

            "Pete-" Peter cut the boy off with a kiss, his sharp teeth scraping against the boy's lips. He shredded Henry's clothes, tatters of jeans and cotton briefs falling to the ground like snow around them. Breaking the kiss Peter tore into his wrist, pressing the bloody gash to Henry's mouth and the boy latched on, tongue digging into the wound to keep it open as he swallowed greedily. The bruises quickly faded and Peter pulled his wrist away, happy to have a blank slate once again.

            Their lips crashed together again and Henry's teeth gnashed at his lips, pulling a groan from the thousand year old vampire. His hips rocked forward, dark, tight denim grinding against the human's bare flesh. Every touch sent sparks through Henry's body, the vampire's blood heightening every feeling. He tore at the polo Peter wore, his whole body rocking against the man pinning him against the door.

            He thanked the gods Emma was long gone when Peter's teeth sank into his neck, a loud moan erupting from his mouth. Each swallow sent waves of pleasure shoot through his body, Peter's hand on his cock not helping in the slightest. When Peter pulled away, eyes black and mouth bloody and kissed him Henry came between them. "That's one. I wonder how many more times you can come before we're done." Henry barely had time to process it before he felt himself being shoved into his mattress and a wetness between his legs.

            Peter's tongue pushed into the boy, a moan falling from his mouth at the taste of Henry on his tongue. The sound of blood rushing through Henry's veins all around him was driving him wild as he lifted the boys legs higher, a finger pushing in alongside his tongue until he was rubbing circles into Henry's prostate. He kept at it until he felt the boy convulse in his arms, his hole tightening around him and hearing Henry's blood roar as his legs clamped around Peter's head.

            "Two." Peter muttered as Henry's body went limp. His own clothes were shed and he slid his cock into Henry slowly, relishing the expression on the boy's cherubic face when he bottomed out. He drew out and slammed back in, drawing moans, curses and praise from Henry as he pounded into him, angling his hips as the last second to rub against his prostate time and time again.

            "Three." He smirked, coming deep with Henry a few seconds later. He kept his hips moving, determined to get to four before the night was through. His cock slammed in ruthlessly, hips moving in a blur as continued fucking the boy. When Henry got hard again he pulled out, kissing the boy before moving down his body and taking the boys cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip before taking the boy completely. Henry didn't think it was even possible come again but he knew Peter wouldn't give up until his mouth was filled with Henry's seed. It took longer than Peter thought possible before Henry's hips were bucking off the mattress and his hands were forcing Peter down as he came one final time, collapsing on the bed, drenched in sweat. "Four."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and I apologize but things were busy for quite awhile and now I should be free. I am going to try my best to write some more tonight! I hope you enjoy this little bit!

            Henry woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His was covered in bruises and his whole body was sore and whose great idea was it to make him this sore when there was a pack of vicious werewolves after him. "I'm putting bars on your window." Emma snapped from the doorway.

            "What the hell Mom!" Henry yanked his covers up, trying to hide the already seen marks on his skin.

            "People are trying to kill us and you're using your bedroom window as revolving door for your supernatural boyfriends!" Emma pushed into his room, glaring at the window like it personally insulted her. "Tell me you're being safe. Please." Emma said tiredly, her glare melting away.

            "Mom..." Henry groaned, pulling the blanket higher and hoping if his mom couldn't see him she would forget he was there and leave.

            "Don't. Just... I already know way more than any mom should about their kid's sex life, but just tell me you're being safe. I don't know what goes on with vampires and all that but the other one, he's human. You need to use condoms." Emma reached over and tugged the comforter of her son's upper body. "I'm serious kid. I'll buy you some today."

            "Please don't. I can get them myself. I don't think I can handle getting condoms from my mom." Henry groaned. "Can you give me a second." He gestured at the door, hoping that Emma would let things go, even if just for long enough for him to get dressed.

            Emma was barely out the door when the window imploded, Felix flying through the shards of falling glass and hitting the floor with a dull thump, blood and pebbles of glass surrounding him. His mother cursed, moving toward Henry before getting tackled to the ground, the man easily pinning her to the ground.

            "Mom!" Henry tried to get up but was pressed into the mattress, a clawed hand digging into his chest.

            "Now now little pup. You're not going anywhere." The man was half changed, large fangs filling his mouth and fur sprouting in patches over his skin. "You really need to make better decisions when choosing your guard dog." Henry's eyes flicked to Felix, shirt and skin torn to shreds and blood oozing out with each slow heart beat. The claws dug in even more, a deep laugh sounding at Henry's pained wince.

            "Don't get any funny ideas. I want nothing more than to rip your heart out and feed it to your whore mother but Jonathan wants you alive."

            Henry glared at the wolf. "Fuck you. He's-" Henry's head exploded in pain, vision blurring as his head snapped to the side. The wolf smirked above him, the too big teeth making him look more menacing.

            "Henry!" Emma struggled uselessly under the other wolf's strength. His claws were lodged in her wrists, face obscured by his stringy brown hair as he sniffed at Emma's neck.  Felix groaned pitifully from the floor struggling to get up.

            "Shut that bitch up Oliver." The wolf barked, turning his eyes on Felix. "See that one, him I can kill. Tear him apart and tie you up with your boyfriends innards." A malicious glint formed in his eyes, more fur growing over his skin. "I wonder what his flesh tastes like. Maybe I'll save some of him for you, see how long we have to starve you until you eat him." Henry surged forward, his hands pushing off the mattress behind him.

            "Oh looks like the little pup doesn't like us threatening his boyfriend. Maybe we should keep him alive. Starve him and toss him in with the pups mom. See how long it takes for him to kill her." The monster sank his claws in deeper, sniffing happily as more blood leaked down Henry's chest. Slowly he pushed Henry back, the boys hands sliding out until one slid against the athame.

            Quickly Henry grabbed it, fingers wrapping around the handle this time, and he swung his hand out, the blade disappearing in the man's neck, hot blood splashing onto his face. Henry didn't stop, couldn't stop, yanking the knife out and stabbing it in again and again until he heard Oliver roar. He let go of Emma, moving to stop Henry but Emma was quicker, her boot slamming into his leg, bone snapping with another roar. He turned back on her, slashing wildly only to get another boot to the face.

            The wolf collapsed dead onto Henry the blade stuck in his neck. He struggled trying to get to his mom, help her someway, anyway. He pushed against the body, hands sliding over blood slick skin. Emma lashed out again, screamed when Oliver caught her foot, claws tearing into her skin and jerking wildly, her ankle snapping like a twig. "Mom!" He cried out pitifully pounding his fists against the wolf's body. Oliver roared, hand raising over his head to slash Emma's stomach open when she slammed her boot into his groin, pulling back and kicking his injured leg again. The wolf went down and Emma moved quickly, knotting her hands in his hair and bashing his head into the side Henry's bed frame, the wood cracking as his head hit the corner.

            Henry panicked when the body on top of him moved, his hands grabbing wildly for the knife. "Henry." Emma stood over him, blood covering her hands before she collapsed on top of him, clinging to him like he was going to fade away. "Oh god Henry." He wrapped his arms around her, tears streaming down his face. He could taste the man's blood, sickening and thick and nothing like Peter's. It was all over him and more was on Emma and it was all he could smell. Emma kept talking but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

            "Henry. We need to call Ruby." Emma pulled away slowly. "Come on. Felix is going to die if she doesn't get here soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who has been reading this, I got very busy at work and lost inspiration for this but work has slowed and I will get this finished I promise.

            Emma had forced him into the shower and Henry scrubbed his skin pink, his mother watching over Felix. They left as soon as it was safe to move Felix, Ruby easily carrying the boy in her arms. Henry supported Emma, her ankle purple and swollen, the athame still clutched in his hand.

            Henry sat in the back seat, Felix's head in his lap. The ravaged hole that was Felix's chest was barely covered in some blood soaked herbs Ruby threw on. "Ruby he's not healing. Why isn't he healing?" He could feel the panic pounding in his chest, but his voice was even.

            "He will. I did what I could to speed it but the rest is up to him." Ruby drove at a maddeningly slow pace. Never going faster than Henry could run. He wanted to scream, tell her to move faster, wanted to be as far from his house and the bodies and the blood as possible but he couldn't make himself. She knew what she was doing, she had to and he had to trust her. When she came  to the house he saw the way her eyes flashed red and magic rippled under her skin.

            The sun was still high, the light bouncing off the towers of glass and people walked through the streets like nothing was going on. He knew it couldn't have been that long since he woke up that morning but it felt like hours and seconds at the same time and Henry didn't know how that could be. Felix groaned pitifully in his lap, blinking up at Henry, a weak smile on his face. "Hey."

            "Shut up. You could've died sitting out there." Henry tried to glare, failing when he saw a few drops of blood spray out of Felix's lips. "You can't die. You are not allowed to die." He didn't want to believe that he fell for him, the wolf he saved not too long ago, wanted to believe that the only reason he didn't want him to die was because it meant that this was all for nothing, but he couldn't, wouldn't lie. "Please."

            When the sun finally set Ruby, Emma, Henry and Granny were around the small island in Ruby's kitchen, Felix passed out on the couch, his stomach still hardly healed. Emma was barely standing, her leg badly splinted and wrapped in gauze and leaved, but she still was quick enough to have her gun trained on the door before whoever was on the other side stopped knocking. "Emma it's alright. I can smell them, they're with us. Come in."

            Despite Ruby's words Emma kept her gun up until a couple came in, a small dark haired girl with a pixie cut and tall blond guy with close cropped hair. She had ski bag slung over her shoulder despite it being June. "Is this really the time for your skiing buddies to come and hang out." Emma grit through her teeth and placed her gun on the table.

            "We have some experience with rouge wolf packs." The woman said dropping her bag on the island. "And I've never been skiing before in my life." Unzipping the bag she slide a long sword out and passed it to the guy before pulling out a quiver and bow, slinging both over her shoulder.

            "Doesn't anyone use guns anymore."

            Another knock on the door and three more weapons were trained on the door. Ruby's grandmother's crossbow moving quicker then Henry thought possible. "I'm not expecting anyone else."

            "Come along now, let me in." Peter's voice drawled from the other side and Henry sprinted to the door, tiredness forgotten.

            "Ruby invite him in." Henry ordered, whipping the door open and nearly tackling the vampire. "You have to help him. Give him your blood, turn him, anything. Please." Henry's face was buried in Peter's chest, he could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.

            Ruby must have invited him in because Peter lifted him off his feet and rushed in, setting him down before tearing his teeth into his wrist and pressing it against Felix's lips. "He'll be alright." Peter whispered, wiping some of the blood from the wolf's lips in a way that was almost tender. "Swan, you need some too."

            "No way am I drinking vampi-"

            "We don't have time for this bullshit." Peter spat. "There is a war coming. Those five in the alley were just the higher ups in the pack. We have more wolves then I've seen in decades coming after us and we all need to be fighting shape if we want to live and you limping around biting your lip won't help anyone but one of them in ripping your pretty little throat out of your head."

            "Mom please." Henry said quietly, "Just drink the fucking blood." His voice got louder as he went on. Emma opened her mouth as if to scold him but her shoulders slumped and she leaned in, taking Peter's wrist in her hands and swallowed a mouthful of Peter's blood. "What do we do?"

            "We strike first." Granny's cross bow was resting on her his, a jagged hunting arrow glinting in the harsh light. "We find the pack master and put his head on a spike."

            "Granny!"

            "I like you." Peter smiled moving back to Henry's side. "I think we should kill every last one of them but starting with him sounds good."

            "We can't just go in and kill everyone." Emma said hotly.

            "And what do you expect us do Swan? Run? Let them come at us time and time again until you're all dead?"

            "It's the only viable option. If we just kill the alpha someone else will just take his place. A family member first. Then whoever is below them. And each one will seek you out to best the ones that killed their pack master."

            "They're right mom. We need to go and fight."

            "You're not going anywhere." He was practically  bombarded with voices as everyone but Felix talked at once.

            " _I_ already killed one of them. They want _me_ alive. _I_ am going in with you."

            "It's too dangerous." Emma stepped forward, hands on her hips in a way Henry knew meant there was no use in arguing with her.

            "In case you haven't noticed Mom our whole lives are dangerous." Henry stood up, nearly knocking the chair he was in over. "I am not going to live my life scared that someone is going to come in and kill me at any second."

            "Emma he has a point." Ruby chimed in.

            "No. No he doesn't. He is not going to be a part of any of this."

            "Unless you throw me in a cell I am going with you guys." Henry was as defiant as his mother, his hands falling to hips in a mirror of Emma, both of them moving when they realized it. They stood motionless save for their facial expressions. Finally after a few minutes Emma sighed.

            "Fine. Tomorrow you coming with me to the station and spending the day in the range. We are not going anywhere or doing anything until he knows what he's doing."         


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In apology for taking forever to give you this I have included the long awaited smut scene of Felix/Peter/Henry.

                The gun jumped in his hands, the loud bang hampered by the head phones covering his ears. He squeezed the trigger again, his hands tightening, moving the gun back after the slight recoil. He kept squeezing until the magazine was empty and he cleared the gun, removing the empty magazine and putting them both metal tray in front of him. He saw Emma's gun flash a final two times before she did the same a hit the button drawing the paper targets back in.

                Emma's target was clean, all the shots tightly grouped together right in the center of the paper target's chest. Henry's was a little more messy, but at least half the bullets hit the paper, and half those hit the human form on it.  

                "You're getting better." Emma looked around the divider, eyeing Henry's target before shifting her gaze.

                "It better, we've been here since dawn."

                "We got here at 10."

                "Might as well have been dawn." Henry grumbled under his breath as he picked up the empty magazine and started pushing bullets into it. He took a deep breath, there was no way anyone would let him join the fight if he didn't get better, no way for him to keep his family safe. They went for another hour, finally his was looking a bit better, every bullet punching a hole in the paper.

                "Listen," Emma pushed the pistol into Henry's lap when the doors of the yellow beetle slammed. "From this point on this doesn't leave your possession." The gun weighed heavy on his legs, the magazine still in Emma's grasp. He knew this was a big deal for her, giving him the weapon. The two of them had gone through a lot since they found each other. Graham dying, his father flying back into their lives and throwing a wrench into Emma's plans for the future. Now she had to deal with the supernatural soap opera that was his love live, and both of their lives hung precariously over a pit of rabid wolves, teeth gnashing at their heels.

                "We're going to get through this." He watched as Emma's shoulders slumped, the fight going out of her.

                "You don't know that kid. We have no idea what is around the next corner." Emma's hand was shaking slightly, sun glinting off the brass bullet in the clip. "If we hadn't gone to Granny's that day everything would be fine, I wouldn't have pissed off a pack of werewolves. You were almost killed in your bed, because of me."

                "Mom... If we hadn't walked past that alley Felix would be dead. And I'm still alive. So are you." Henry quickly took the magazine from his mother's hand, dropping it in the cup holder before clasping her hand tightly. "We are alive and it's going to stay that way. We are going to end this soon and life is going to go back to normal, well as normal as it can be until some other long lost family member or supernatural creature comes tumbling into our lives and we'll survive that too."

                "When did you grow up?" Emma brought their hands to her mouth pressing her lips to the back of his hand. "We can do this." She repeated, turning the key and pulling out, repeating it again and again until Henry was sure it was the only thing keeping her sane.

\---

                "Okay. They are holding up in an old factory near the river, the top few floors got converted to lofts but the bottom floor is a club most nights. Tonight it's closed." Peter laid out a map of block on the table. "We come in the front, kill every last fur ball, go home."

                "Ruby, were you able to get any of the other wolf packs to help? We're still out numbered." Emma glared at the map like it offended her, thanks to Pan they knew there were at least thirty wolves, thirty wolves to their seven random assemblage of humans, wolves and a vampire. They were in way over their heads and Ruby and Pan asked around to get a few more people on their side.

                "The Atwell's declined officially, they're too small to risk the chance of losing their pack but their daughter is next in line to be alpha, and she did not like the way the humans were treated in all of this, thinks if we don't take care of things on our own it's only a matter of time before they bring something worse down on all of us then cops."

                "I have some friends coming in, but if we use them we have to wait for nightfall." Peter called in a few favors, a few of his vampire progenies  flying in from England. Henry had refrained from asking whether they were taking a plane, flying on their own accord or turning into bats despite wanting nothing more.

                "We may actually have a shot at this."

­---

                Ruby's place had become a sort of head of operations, the only people not actually staying there were the Nolan's. Henry retreated to his room when the war talk was over, the gun his mother gave him in his hands. This was going to be the only thing keeping him alive tomorrow night. Everyone else would be keeping themselves alive and he had to make sure he able to do the same. He didn't want them getting distracted worrying about him.

                "We're going to get out of this." Felix slowly pushed the door shut until the latch clicked. "You're going to make it." Henry eyed the wolf as he came in,  putting the gun on the nightstand.

                "We have to. I'm not letting you die. Any of you."

                "I can't pro-"

                "No. Don't. I know there is no way to keep everyone alive for sure. I don't need you to tell me. I don't." Felix watched as a few tears spilled from Henry's eyes and was by his side wiping them before they were halfway down his cheeks.

                "Henry..." Felix held the boy close to his chest, letting him cry as much as he needed, the tears soaking Felix's shirt. Cheeks still wet Henry pulled back, his eyes locked on the werewolf's.

                "Stay with me tonight." Felix didn't really have a choice, not with the way Henry's hands were on him, clinging to his shoulders like the wolf would float away if not anchored to the human. A nod of Felix's head later and Henry's lips were on his, the kiss urgent and hard, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Stay please. I need you to stay." Henry moved down to suck a hickey into Felix's neck. "Need you."        

                Felix practically growled his hands falling to Henry's waist. There was no way he could refuse the boy, not this, not tonight. Not when either one of them could die tomorrow. Henry mewled against his neck and Felix rolled them, pressing the smaller boy into the mattress even as Henry's hips pushed up against his grip.

                The moment Henry broke the connection to his neck Felix kissed him, desperate and rushed, teeth clacking together. Henry's hands moved over Felix's body, pawing at his clothes shoving his shirt up, nails digging into his skin. Every little noise that came from Henry's mouth drove Felix crazy, spine tingling noises that made one word repeat in his head over and over, More. He wanted more. Needed more.                

                Henry's shirt tore easily and took only a second to gaze at it, enjoy it before setting about dragging out those wondrous noises. He nipped at his neck, let sharper than usual teeth trail across his collar bone before he pressing kisses down the center of his chest. Thumbs rubbed soft circles against Henry's nipples, his tongue darting into the small crater that was his belly button.

                Felix's touch was driving him crazy, never enough in one area to satisfy him and he couldn't wait any more, fingers knotting in the wolf's hair and pushing his head lower. A stream of words pouring from his lips, please, more, Felix. Until they all melded together in a moan. Never one to deny Henry for more than a few words Felix undid his pants throwing them to the ground and hiking the boys legs up to press a few soft kisses against his thighs.       

                "Beautiful isn't he." Both boys jumped, Felix half changed by the time he turned around. "Oh please, don't go getting your hackles raised on my behalf." Peter smirked from his position on the dresser. "You know it's quite alluring watching the two of you. Not quite as passionate as when Henry and I go at it but still."

                "What the hell do you want?" Felix growled before relaxing visibly when Henry's hand landed on his thigh.

                "Watch." Peter shrugged, his eyes roaming over the naked boy on bed before landing on Felix, the bulge very visible in his jeans, the muscles on his stomach where the t-shirt was still hiked up. "More importantly join in." Peter was next to them in the blink of an eye, fingers splayed wide over Felix's chest. "I can feel your heart speeding up. You want this, I want this, judging by the look on dear little Henry's face there he wants this more than anything."              

                Felix let his eyes fall on the youngest boy in the room, looking much more than his sixteen years and Felix knew that Peter was right. He couldn't deny that he thought about it before, shoving the vampire against a wall, felling cold pale legs wrapping around his waist as he slammed into him.  "I'm on top then."

                "If you think that we aren't trying this in every position you're wrong." Peter leaned in, kissing Felix softly. "Besides I think you were a bit preoccupied before I came in, Wouldn't want to leave the boy hanging would we." Henry shuddered as both super-natural creatures turned their gaze on him. "I want to see exactly how quick you can undo him with just that long tongue of yours."

                Henry cursed when he felt Felix's lips against his inner thigh. Hips lifting off the mattress in search of more. "I think he's done with your teasing." Peter's voice chimed from his left, clothes gone as he sank against the mattress next to Henry. "You are quite attractive like this arching and begging for it. It's so rare I see it from this angle."

                Felix's tongue was inside him and nothing else quite mattered other then the man between his legs. Not to be outdone Peter showered kisses over his chest, letting his fangs prick his skin, lapping at the drops of blood that welled up. "Where should we start first? I would hate to stop these wonderful noises by shoving my cock in your mouth." Peter muttered against his skin and moved lower. "Although I can't lie, I do miss the way you taste."

                He nearly came when Peter lapped at his cock, grasping at the sheets until his knuckles where white, bucking toward Peter. Felix growled at the loss, moving closer, lifting his body so his back rested on Felix's thighs fingers digging into Henry's hips holding him steady as Felix pushed his tongue deeper.

                "Gods..." Henry came, his eyes closing as it splashed against his stomach and face. Peter quickly set about licking the boy clean, Felix never once stopping above him. He was writhing in their embrace, bucking as best he could with most of his body off the mattress.

                "Henry." Felix's voice was rough, his eyes a deep yellow as he looked down on the mess that was Henry Mills. "Tell me the second you want this to stop and I will." He lowered the boy back to the bed, maneuvering him to his hands and knees. Henry wasn't sure when it happened but Felix's shirt was torn open, and his pants were nowhere to be found.

                He pushed into Henry slowly, relishing the feeling as he sank into him inch by inch. Hearing Henry whine and moan under him spurred him on, drawing back until he nearly fell out of the boy and snapping his hips forward. "Gods yes." Peter watched as Henry rocked back and forth, face blissful even as he moaned and begged and panted.

                "Henry laddie, I need you to focus for me." Peter kissed him, the taste of Henry still on his tongue, fingers knotting in Henry's hair. "I want you to do what Felix did for you, okay. I want to feel your tongue deep inside me. Until I'm wet and begging for your cock. Can you do that for me?"

                "Fuck yes, Just please fuck don't make him stop."

                "Oh I'm sure you know from experience the wolf's have quite the stamina." Peter positioned himself so Henry could spread his cheeks, breath stuttering as he lapped experimentally at Peter's entrance. He continued lick, getting more and more into it as Felix fucked into him. Peter was known for his patience, plans that spanned decades while he waited, barely doing anything letting everyone do just as he planned.

                Peter flew from the bed, rifling through his jeans until he found his lube, coating Henry's cock and laying down, legs spread. Felix smirked, shifting potions without a thought and letting Henry slid into Peter. "Peter..." Henry was happy he already came, because there was no way he would've been able to hold off, not when Peter was so tight around him, not when this was all so new, not when he was sandwiched between the two people he thought he was going to have choose between.

                Felix stilled long enough for Henry to get used to the sensation, only moving when he felt Henry rock back against him again. He slammed forward, loving the sound Peter made as Henry thrust into him. He made sure to do it, again and again, lovely noises pouring out of their mouths.

                Peter hooked his legs around them, heels digging into Felix's back just above his waist pulling him forward harder, every one of them moaning loudly. Felix fell forward, arms framing either side of the boys under him, head ducking to nibble at Henry's neck, Peter mirroring him on the opposite side because he was what this whole thing was about really, making him happy. 

                "Can't... last." Henry muttered against Peter.

                "Come for us..." Felix growled in his ear, he wasn't far himself but there was no way he was going to finish until he was sure Henry was done. He pulled back, let Henry set the pace as he pushed between both men, moaning no matter where he was pressing against. Henry slammed forward one final time and Felix followed suit, slamming in and angling just so to press against Henry's prostate.

                His whole body shook, eyes squeezed shut and his teeth digging into Peter's neck. Peter ran his fingers over Henry's sides. Praising him, worshiping him, Felix doing the same behind him. Felix pulled out just enough to rock back in, shallowly fucking the boy he loved. "I love you."

                "Love you too. Love both of you. So much." Henry replied after he caught his breath, body limp on top of Peter's. When Felix reluctantly pulled out Henry rolled over, body slick with sweat. "You-you haven't finished." Henry reached out, fingers wrapping around Peter's cock.

                "You rest." Felix took his hand, pulling it free and kissing his palm. "Let me." Felix wasted no time, dipping down and lapping at Peter's cock, moaning as Felix took him in. He kept his hips still, carding his fingers through Felix's hair. With his free hand he pulled Henry closer, kissing him softly, lips pressing together lighter than air. He coaxed Henry's tongue from his mouth, drawing him in. "I love you too." He whispered, letting the word get swallowed by their next kiss.

                "Fuck." Peter bucked into Felix's mouth, the werewolf's tongue making him lose control. Henry smiled into the kiss, and Peter wasn't sure if it was his words or lose of control that brought it about. Finger's brushed against his in Felix's blonde mane pushing him lower, making him take every inch of Peter and Peter fell in love all over again, coming down Felix's throat with a shout.


	8. Chapter 8

            "Now!" The door swung open under Emma's boot, the gun jumping in her grasp as the first of the pack charged at her. Henry could hear the chaos from inside the club, their small group attacking the massive pack from as many directions as they could.

            Henry followed Emma closely, firing at anything that moved at them. Screams, roars, and gunshots filled the room. Snow was firing arrows quicker then Henry thought possible, her husband blocking the frenzied swipes of a wolf's claws with his sword. Ruby and Felix were in full wolf form, fur bloody as they tore at the enemies. Peter and Rufio were two deadly blurs, each taking on 3 werewolves.

            Emma was slammed to the ground, her gun sliding across the floor. Henry pulled his gun up, seconds from squeezing the trigger when Felix pounced on the woman tearing the attackers throat out. He looked up at Henry and snarled, leaping clear over his head and tearing into another wolf, even as its claws raked across his sides.

            Felix's jaws closed around the wolf's neck when two more came to its aid, teeth tearing into his sides. Henry didn't hesitate, squeezing the trigger again and again, the wolf howling in pain before  turning on him and pouncing, teeth tearing into his wrist. The wolf shook its head, tearing deeper into him and squeezed the trigger, the muzzle flush against its fur. It made a terrible yelp, its grip loosening as the bullets tore into it.

            The body was flung aside, Peter standing over him bleeding from a dozen wounds. Wordlessly Peter pulled Henry up, and then he was gone. Henry did his best to reload, fumbling with the magazine before slamming it home and taking aim.

            It was over sooner then he thought possible. One second there was war and chaos and the next an unearthly quiet, everyone standing still, waiting for more, waiting for another attack. Corpses lay strewn across the floor, puddles of blood spread around them. A beat later and Henry was bombarded Emma, Felix and Peter all coming to him at once. Peter's wrist was against his lips before he could ask, the warm healing blood filling his mouth.

            "It's over." Emma kept whispering under her breath, hugging her son tight to her. The Nolan's stood off in the corner, slowly kissing and holding one another, Rufio was clutching a body, teeth sunk into his flesh and slowly draining every drop.

            "It is." Ruby smiled coming closer, hugging Henry and Emma tightly.

            "You should all leave." Peter spoke quietly, his eyes dark. "Rufio and I will take care of this place, I have rooms for all of you at a hotel. Clothes and anything else you need are already there. Just in case we missed any."

___

            Henry quietly snuck out of the room, Emma completely dead to the world in her bed. Peter was waiting in the hall, pulling Henry into a lip bruising kiss. He pulled away, checking the wound on Henry's wrist, before spiriting him down the hall. They went up three floors, kissing passionately in the elevator before they were off again, Henry getting pushed into a room.

            Felix was there, the wolf boy pressing Henry against the wall, fingers knotting in his hair and kissing him roughly. The door swung shut, Peter leading them both to the bed before kissing Felix, tearing at his clothes. All three boys were touching one another, each touch slow and sensual, sliding over skin.

            Henry was the first one naked, Peter between his legs, slowly grinding against him. Felix was behind him, working lubed fingers in and out of the vampire. Peter was groaning against Henry's neck, pushing back against the fingers. He was taking nearly Felix's whole hand before he muttered something, the wolf backing off sinking into him quickly.

            "You too..." Peter moaned, slowly stroking Henry's cock as Felix pounded into him. "Want both of you inside me Henry." Henry groaned as he felt himself sink into Peter, Felix's cock moving against his. Both boys slid into an easy rhythm, one pulling out, the other slamming in and Peter was moaning, cursing in long dead languages and he thrust back.

            Felix came first, teeth sinking into the crook of Peter's neck. Henry followed soon after, feeling Felix's cock jerk and come alongside his too much to handle. Come leaked down their dicks, staining the sheets under them. Peter pulled off them in a heartbeat, his cock sliding between Henry's lips. After all the times they did this Peter knew how deep he could thrust, how fast he could go without hurting Henry and he did, never once gagging the boy as he fucked his mouth.

            Peter came with a shout, pulling back just in time to shoot onto Henry's face. He smirked to himself, dragging the tip of his cock through the mess he made. "You look so pretty all messed up." Felix found his way between them, his tongue lapping at Peter's cock before sliding over the mess on Henry's cheek.

            When Felix deemed Henry clean enough he lifted the boys legs, Henry moaning before Felix's tongue even touched him. The wolf boy took his time, slowly opening Henry, his tongue pushing deep alongside fingers. Peter was running his fingers through Henry's hair, a steady stream of filth falling out of his mouth as he described everything the two of them were going to do to him now that his life was not longer in danger.

            Far more gently then they had with Peter, the two of them worked their way inside Henry, stretching him, filling him to near bursting as they both slowly fucked into him.

___

            Henry woke up the next morning, Felix and Peter's weight heavy on his chest. He thought back on the last few weeks, on the whirlwind of danger that was his life. He thought about how it would stay dangerous if he kept things going with either boy, let alone both. Emma would kill him, Ruby would tease him until he died but he couldn't make another choice. Peter and Felix would be a part of his life as long as he could keep them there.


End file.
